


Them

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Songfic, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider's view of our heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Working in a pub in this area you got to know their type. They'd come in, in small groups, drink, play darts, and maybe even fight – if they did someone would be along the next day to pay for the damage. They didn't mix with the other customers, the civilians. So the first time they'd been joined by an outsider she'd been surprised.

He was young, fit, graceful in a way that suggested athleticism and confidence, but definitely not military. They'd welcomed him though and poured him a beer. She'd shrugged and wondered if maybe he was family, a brother or cousin or something on a visit, but he'd become as much of a regular as the others so she'd stopped trying to figure it out and just made sure to have one more pint ready when they turned up.

Then they'd been joined by an older man. He didn't look like one of them and not just because of his age. He wasn't the athletic type. He was kind of rumpled and scruffy with a broad Scottish accent and blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled, which he didn't do often enough in her opinion.

Then there was the young one. He looked like a student and he talked a lot, usually at high speed. He had really odd taste in clothing and stood out a mile from the others, but they welcomed him like a younger brother or something. They might tease him about his hat sometimes, but if any of the outsiders even looked at him cross-eyed they were liable to go home with a black eye.

The girl had appeared at around the same time. Blonde, fit, and bouncy. She laughed a lot and teased the student, but anyone could see the two of them were more than friends. They made a cute couple.

Today the man in the suit had turned up. He'd looked out of place as he hesitated in the doorway and she'd wondered if he was lost, but then one of the soldiers called him over and he'd squeezed in at the table with the rest of them. He'd ordered coffee rather than beer and there had been a lot of laughter and rolling of eyes, but he'd still got his coffee. One of them had put an arm round his shoulders and got glared at in response. She noticed he hadn't moved his arm though and the man in the suit hadn't moved away either.

She was trying to figure out how he fitted into the dynamic when his phone went off, shortly followed by another half a dozen mobiles from around the table. They'd jumped to their feet, most of them draining their drinks as they did and had left the pub in an ordered, but evidently hasty, retreat. The Captain had tossed a handful of notes on the bar as he passed to settle their tab and then in a squeal of tires and roar of engines they'd all been gone.

She smiled. No doubt they were off to save the world in some way. It wasn't her business. She just collected the empties and wiped down the table so it would be ready for them the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Holding Out for a Hero" Bonnie Tyler


End file.
